Disfunción cerebral
by HardLohve
Summary: Hugo piensa que está roto, consumido, acabado. Que sus sueños no son más que barcos de papel perdidos en la mar. Que esa mente disfuncional que el doctor asegura que posee, es su fatalidad. Hugo no entiende, más bien no sabe, que la dislexia puede ser esa ola que suba sus sueños a la cresta de la realidad. —Dedicado a Marinuqui, por el Amigo Invisible 2013 del Foro Ronmione Pride


**Disclaimer: Ni rubia ni inglesa; ni rica ni escritora. Merlín, ¿aun así quieres contratarme? Pero si no, no soy Rowling.**

**-…-…-**

**NT: ¡Hola!**

**Cuando te apuntas a un reto, te arriesgas a que te toque escribir en suerte a un personaje u OTP que nunca creíste que llegarías a escribir. (Este es mi caso y la tercera generación). Y, bueno, si no sólo te gusta Ron y Hermione, sino que además te apuntas a regalar Amigos Invisibles en su foro de Ronmione Pride, acabas rompiendo la barrera y relatando algún hecho de Rose y Hugo.**

**Así pues, este fic está dedicado a Marinuqui, quien entre tres peticiones, pidió una escena familiar de Hugo y sus padres. No es homosexual ni con salidas del armario que tú pedías –por más que lo he intentado no consigo ver gay al personaje- pero el tema escogido es familiar, conflictivo y delicado como pedías.**

**Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que hacían los magos con alguna discapacidad para vivir en un día a día en un mundo con magia. Y si a Hogwarts llegaban estudiantes con alguna dificultad física / psíquica que nada tuviera que ver con los cambios y ciclos lunares. Xd. (Ya sabéis que con esa ideología de Dumbledore de dejar estudiar a cualquiera que quisiera aprender todo es posible). Y, bueno, esta es mi pobre respuesta a esa pregunta.**

**Así pues, ¡espero que te guste! Ya me lo dirás, ya, una vez leída la cosa.**

**-…-…-**

A Hugo Weasley no le gustaba ir a clase. Como todo niño sensato de nueve años que se preciase de querer encajar, prefería quedarse jugando a castillos y piratas, en lugar de enfrentarse a las matemáticas o a las letras. A Rose Weasley, por el contrario, le encantaba el colegio. Y le importaba poco lo que los demás niños dijesen de ella por tener tan pedante gusto a una edad tan temprana.

Y, bueno, ¿por qué habría de importarle? Cuando tenía al alcance del susurro de un chivatazo qué mal podría sobrevenir a ese niño, mujer u hombre que se atreviese a llamarla "Repelente Sabelotodo". A saber un discreto maleficio del giro de varita de su padre, una bronca de brazos en jarra por parte de su abuela Molly y un locuaz tirón de orejas verbal ejercido por su madre. En fin, recursos muy útiles que algún que otro compañero suyo de su escuela de muggles había aprendido a temer.

Excepto su hermano, por supuesto. Hugo podía meterse cuantas veces quisiera con ella, y sus padres no reaccionarían más que con un "haz el favor; tú también molestas, Rose". Y, a fuer de ser sincera consigo misma, día sí y día también ella daba mucho uso a su conocimiento de la receta sobre cómo volver escarlata las orejas de su hermano. Y, curiosamente, muchos ingredientes de esa receta tenían que ver con los asuntos escolares.

Y es que donde Hugo sólo encontraba dolor de cabeza, ella hallaba cálculos de álgebra. Donde Hugo se valía con el índice para seguir el curso y discurso de las apretadas líneas de oscura tinta impresa, Rose transformaba su azulada vista en meros pinceles que chocaban con los grupos de las letras para recubrirlas al instante de significado e importancia.

Hugo afirmaba que él no leía porque todo le causaba irritación en los ojos; y que en las ocasiones en que las letras jugaban a empujarse de forma apretada en las tacañas páginas de pesados tomos polvorientos con amarillentas hojas finas, decía que no lo hacía porque su estómago le avisaba anticipadamente del gran aburrimiento que eso le supondría.

Rose sostenía que lo de su hermano con la lectura era simple vagueza, aunque él le repitiera y repitiera que el fallo de la lectura no era suyo, sino de la manía esa de las letras de ponerse a bailar la conga en sus narices cada vez que él enfocaba la vista sobre ellas. Su padre argumentaba que era simple falta de concentración, la muestra de que él era un soñador de corazón, a pesar de que el chico ya le había confiado alguna que otra vez su temor de no poseer una buena visión. Su madre pensaba que se parecía más a la heredada pereza paterna, si bien ya había sido varias veces testigo del orden compulsivo que el chico mantenía de forma impecable en su dormitorio. Y al parecer, el doctor Stohl creía que...

—Una mera dificultad, señores Weasley-Granger.

Al oír aquello, Hugo pensó que un hombre que utilizaba unas pesadas gafas de cristal de botella, con orejas de soplido y prominente estómago que se doblaba sobre sí mismo al peso del borde de su alta mesa, y que a pesar de todo había precisado de su ayuda para poder escribir, leer o dibujar, no era precisamente el más apropiado para hablar de dificultades.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso de dificultad? —la voz de su padre sonaba confusa, entre asombrado y molesto—. Hable con claridad.

—Dificultad, disfunción, discapacidad... Una incapacidad de su cerebro, vamos. —El doctor removió los papeles, como si entre ellos pudiera encontrar la forma de hacer entender a ese hombre la dificultad que, supuestamente, sufría su hijo—. Así es la dislexia. Algo que no se puede curar, frenar o remediar. Es una disfunción cerebral.

Disfunción cerebral. Acuclillado tras la puerta de la consulta del doctor, el oído posado discretamente en la pulida puerta de madera sin que ni el doctor ni sus padres se percataran de que estaba al otro lado, Hugo sintió cómo se le hacía un nudo en la boca del estómago, cómo el corazón se le encogía en el pecho y cómo las orejas comenzaban a arderle adoptando un color vívido, mientras la última palabra del doctor repiqueteaba dentro de su cabeza como un gong de campana. Disfunción cerebral, disfunción cerebral, disfunción cerebral.

Aquello no se parecía mucho a tener una dificultad. A fin de cuentas, todo el mundo tenía alguna, ¿cierto? Su padre para cocinar. Su madre para entender el quidditch. Su hermana para relajarse y divertirse. Una disfunción ya eran palabras mayores, muy mayores. Y si a eso se añadía que era cerebral... Se tapó la boca con las manos, ahogando en ellas un quejido estupefacto. Pero su mente no estaba tan incapacitada como para no saber a qué se refería el hombre. Al final Rose iba a tener razón, y resultaba que sí, él era un retrasado mental.

—¿Como un squib? —Oyó inquirir a su padre—. Sólo que en vez de no heredar la magia..., en esta ocasión no heredan inteligencia?

—¡Ronald! —El estridente timbre de la voz de su madre sonaba amortiguado, como si la mujer tuviera la nariz enterrada en un pañuelo—. Haz el favor de cuidar tus palabras.

—La diferencia entre los squib y la gente con disfunción cerebral, señor Weasley —explicó el doctor con pomposa diplomacia—, es que para alguna de esa gente las pociones medicinales son, a veces, de gran ayuda.

—¡No diga estupideces! —Saltó al instante Hermione—. ¿Esto qué es, la vuelta a la ignorancia? La dislexia no es más que una pequeña dificultad para tener un pleno dominio de la agilidad lectora. Mi hijo no necesita de medicinas para solucionar esto.

—Pero señora Weasley, su hijo no parece comprender debidamente conceptos abstractos. —Se oyó un repiqueteo impaciente de pies golpeteando el suelo—. Eso sin contar con que a veces escribe al revés lo que desea escribir, repite unas tres veces la palabra que pretende leer o directamente las omite, o que otras veces se pone a describir un objeto al que quiere referirse en esos momentos, simplemente porque no se le ocurre cómo denominarlo, y eso a pesar de estar viéndolo o tenerlo enfrente. Sin ir más lejos, en el segundo día de las pruebas le mostré la fotografía de una varita mágica, y él lo llamó "esa cosa para hacer magia"; en cambio en las demás fotografías que le mostré supo distinguirme sin ningún problema un espejo, una jeringa, el metro muggle de Londres, el edificio del Ministerio de Magia y un caldero de pociones. Él entiende lo que lee, entiende lo que ve; pero le cuesta diferenciarlas, le cuesta captar sus nombres y alusiones.

—N—No entiendo... —Hugo oyó balbucear de nuevo a su padre—. Nos ve utilizar la varita todos los días. Sabe qué es la magia... Y, aunque de forma casual e incontrolable, él también hace magia. ¡Y, por Merlín! ¡Nunca les hemos llevado a él y a su hermana al Ministerio de Magia! ¿Cómo es posible que se confunda con las cosas cotidianas con las que se topa todos los días y que, sin embargo, pueda entenderlas bien al leer?

—No lo sabemos, señor Weasley, no sabemos en qué parte de su cerebro se alberga el fallo. El caso es que no podemos pausarlo, mientras que tal vez las pociones medicinales...

—¡No! —Oyó atajar su padre de inmediato—. No vamos a llenar a nuestro Hugo de absurdas pociones, como si fuese un coche necesitado de gastrollina para funcionar debidamente...

—Gasolina —corrigió al instante su madre, la voz todavía algo tomada e indignada.

—Lo que sea —su padre chasqueó la lengua en un claro gesto displicente—. El caso es que no pienso quedarme aquí sentado, oyendo como insultan a mi hijo en mi presencia. Si vosotros aquí en San Mungo, con toda la magia que poseéis, no podéis darnos una solución sensata... Quizás encontremos más ayuda entre las instituciones muggles.

Hugo escuchó un arrastre de sillas y carraspeos incómodos, símbolo de que llegaba el momento de las retiradas y de que los adultos se aproximasen hacia la puerta donde él espiaba indebidamente. Se enderezó despacio y se alejó de puntillas de la puerta del consultorio.

Cinco días. ¡Una semana entera! Viendo su rostro sonrosado, escuchando su voz estridente y, sobre todo, leer para él, escribir historias para él, hacer cuentas para él, pintar para él. Bueno, lo último no le había disgustado mucho -en realidad le había encantado; pero eso no lo reconocería en voz alta ante sus padres mientras éstos le obligaran a volver a su consulta, por supuesto; tenía que hacerles creer que se había aburrido, y mucho, a ver si así la culpabilidad hacía el efecto que sus mohines no habían conseguido causar.

Y todo, ¿para qué? Para que le dijesen que estaba predestinado a ser eternamente un tonto, que nunca llegaría a ser demasiado listo para pertenecer a la casa de las águilas. Se detuvo en seco. La casa Ravenclaw. Con una "mente disfuncional", ¿todavía era apto para siquiera ir a Hogwarts? El puño que comprimía su pecho comenzó a retorcerse violentamente, oprimiendo, asustando, doliendo. El chico retrocedió silenciosamente por el pasillo principal del Hospital San Mungo, forzando a sus ojos a no derramar las lágrimas y a adoptar una expresión tranquila e inocente, ingenua por escuchar lo que nunca tendría que haber oído.

Se colocó de espaldas al corredor por donde sabía que en cualquier momento saldrían sus padres. Propinó una patada al pie de una de las sillas de espera mientras daba tirones a la parte baja de su camisa, y luego tiró lejos de sí la pelota de papel a la que había reducido a uno de los dibujos que había hecho con anterioridad en la consulta del doctor y que éste le había permitido quedarse. No quería nada de él. No quería nada de aquel endemoniado hospital. No quería estar allí, ni saber de enfermedades ni disfunciones.

—Hugo, cariño —la voz de su madre se le antojó lejana, como si lo estuviese oyendo a varios metros bajo el agua, y no a centímetros de su brazo—. Regresemos, volvamos a casa.

Hugo alzó la cabeza. En los ojos de su madre brillaba la comprensión y la resolución, en los de su padre la empática perplejidad. El chico agradeció no ver compasión en ninguno de ellos, porque creía que eso sí que no iba a soportarlo. Ella le tenía fuertemente cogido del brazo, como cada vez que se disponía a hacer una Desaparición Conjunta. Hugo consideraba ese gesto de dedos cercados e índice apretado como una premonición de viaje.

Rose y él siempre fantaseaban con el día en que sus padres se decidieran a Aparecerse con ellos. Lugares lejanos como la alta cúpula de una pirámide en Egipto, el cerco de algún dragón en Rumanía o la fachada de Hogwarts formaban primordial posición en las escenas a las que les trasladaba su imaginación.

No obstante, ahora que al parecer por fin iba a poder cumplir con tan recreativa fantasía, su mente no viajó a ninguno de esos lugares; simplemente se apalancó en cómo ocultar que era disfuncional. Tensados los puños mientras el embozo de aire que al parecer acompañaba a toda Aparición aspiraba el oxígeno de sus fosas nasales, Hugo se percató de que sus planes de estudiante en Hogwarts se alejaban de él al mismo ritmo de parpadeo y un sonoro puf en que él se alejaba de San Mungo cogido de los brazos de sus padres.

Cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar suelo firme, y sus pulmones se apresuraron a recubrir de aire la cantidad de oxígeno que le faltaba a su caja torácica, la carta de ingreso a Hogwarts se diluyó mientras el llanto contenido desbordaba las barreras y caía libremente por sus mejillas calientes. Hugo no era consciente de que estaba siendo llevado en volandas al interior de la casa. Su conciencia únicamente estaba fija en pasar listado a sus sueños imposibles para ponerle punto y final a sus anhelos infantiles.

Jamás sería colega de los gnomos de Gringot. Jamás trabajaría en el Departamento de Leyes como su madre. Jamás cazaría a gente mala como su padre. Y quizás lo más importante y doloroso: jamás el Ministerio le dejaría ser un miembro más de entre sus Inefables. Porque cayó en la cuenta de que todo eso exigía mucha capacidad, cosas demasiado funcionales para una mente disfuncional como la suya.

Debía decir adiós a todo eso, incluso a Hogwarts, y resignarse a quedarse a estudiar en su escuela muggle. La escuela muggle... Ellos no debían enterarse de su problema cerebral. Se burlarían de él, seguro, como llevaban haciendo tres años con Linna Green, que había cometido el error de reírse a carcajadas bajo un palomar. Tanto había sido la hilaridad de la joven que tuvo que hacer falta la intervención de una buena y grande caca de paloma para conseguir que su boca se cerrara.

Bueno, tal vez el verdadero error había sido reírse de Rose a sus espaldas y hacerlo delante de él, aunque eso nunca se lo había dicho a su hermana ni a sus padres, por supuesto. Para ellos, la primera demostración evidente e inequívoca de Hugo de haber heredado el don de magia se había producido dos años atrás, durante el cumpleaños de Lily, para conseguir el primer bocado de tarta que glotonamente estaba a punto de posarse en la entre salida lengua de su prima. Si desde entonces nadie había permitido que Linna Green olvidase la vergüenza del incidente llamándola cada vez que la veían por los pasillos y los salones BocaCaca, él no tenía que ver nada con aquello. Por supuesto que no.

El caso era que ni quería imaginarse cuál sería el nombre con el que le apodarían si algún día llegaban a enterarse de su "disfunción cerebral". Así pues la resolución de absoluto silencio era clara e inamovible. Cuando traspasaron la puerta de casa, Hugo se apresuró a confirmar que ya se sentía mejor, que su malestar era por la aparición. Luego se apresuró a dejarse caer en el sofá de tapizada piel aterciopelada, de color rojo con flores blancas y amarillas, al lado de Rose.

Los ojos de su hermana estaban fijos en la televisión regalada años atrás por sus abuelos muggles, en una secuencia de persecución de coches. Inteligente o no, Rose siempre perdía la cabeza con aquella caja tonta.

Hugo le musitó un escueto hola a su hermana, pero ésta no respondió. La miró de reojo; al ver que la chica no perdía secuencia de la escena, Hugo le propinó un leve codazo en las costillas. Silencio. Hugo chasqueó los dientes junto al oído derecho de su hermana. Silencio.

Suspirando con resignado pesar, Hugo alzó la mano y le colocó varios mechones rojos tras la oreja, en un gesto típico de su madre, mientras tarareaba entre dientes la misma nana de cuna que su abuela les entonaba de niños cada vez que pretendía hacerles dormir. Como esperaba, la chica reaccionó. Rose dio un respingo. Apartó la cabeza con un gesto brusco y le propinó un sonoro manotazo en la mano.

—¿Y bien? —Fue lo único que preguntó después de fulminarle con la mirada—. ¿Qué diantre quieres?

Hugo respiró profundamente y luego dejó salir el aire con lentitud antes de replicar a su vez:

—¿Sabes qué es la dislexia, Rose?

—Pues claro —respondió ella al instante. De inmediato adoptó un tono aleccionador, como siempre que hacía cuando se las daba de muy lista—. Se le llama dislexia a la dificultad, anomalía y dicción que imposibilita su comprensión total, absoluta y correcta de la lectura. Generalmente afecta también a la escritura, pero a eso se le llama disgrafía, si bien es cierto que casi siempre se presenta la dificultad de la dislexia en un nivel de lectoescritura.

La chica estaba respirando afanosamente tras soltar la parrafada. Hugo estaba seguro de que lo había recitado tal cual lo había aprendido de a saber qué libro.

—Bueno, eso según los médicos, porque los psicólogos y psiquiatras lo definen como...

—¿Anomalía…? ¿Dicción…? —Hugo puso los ojos en blanco—. En lenguaje entendible, Rose, en lenguaje entendible.

—Es cuando a alguien le cuesta entender todas las letras o palabras que lee porque cree ver un movimiento inexistente en las letras. —La chica entornó los ojos con suspicacia—. Que le bailan las palabras, vamos —aclaró, ante la boquiabierta boca de su hermano—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Hugo se rascó la cabeza procurando poner en palabras orales sus pensamientos. Sólo esperaba no balbucear mucho.

—El doctor Stohl le ha dicho a papá y a mamá que tengo dislexia, una disfunción cerebral.

—Aja. —Rose recorrió de arriba abajo el rostro pesaroso de su hermano, como queriendo discernir dónde estaba el quid de la preocupación que oprimía al chico—. Y tú sabes que una disfunción no quiere decir que tengas el cerebro tonto, verdad? —Inquirió de inmediato la chica, que se sabía muy de dedillo la forma de pensar de su hermano—. Porque si realmente lo crees, voy a darte un buen calabazazo, Hugo, para que así te vuelvas tonto de verdad.

—Bueno… Es que… —Rose ya tenía medio alzada la mano que sostenía el mando a distancia de la televisión, pero la amenaza del golpe no pudo refrenar la autoestima del chico a empezar a caer en picado—. Si el doctor lo dice… Si resulta que estoy enfermo…

—La dislexia es más una peculiaridad que una enfermedad, Hugo —informó Hermione, entrando a la sala y sentándose enfrente de ellos—. A veces los sanadores mágicos son unos retrasados en cuanto a dificultades que no pueden solventar con la magia.

—Pero eso no quita que no tenga una disfunción... —comenzó a replicar Hugo, la cabeza gacha.

—Tú no tienes ninguna disfunción cerebral, Hugo —volvió a atajar por segunda vez y de inmediato su padre, mientras se sentaba junto a su madre—. Sí, es una dificultad; sí, el problema está en el cerebro; pero... —se pasó los dedos con impotencia por entre los alborotados mechones pelirrojos—. Pero eso no significa que seas tonto, ni lerdo, ni retrasado mental, ni nada por el estilo.

—De hecho —intervino Hermione haciendo un ademán perezoso con la varita; con un zumbido, un grueso libro de cubierta de cuero y pequeñas letras plateadas pasó zumbando por la estancia hasta frenarse frente a la extendida mano de la mujer—, curiosamente, toda la gente con dislexia tiene un coeficiente intelectual por encima de la media.

Comenzó a pasar velozmente las páginas del grueso volumen, en un acto que los dos niños sospechaban que tenía más de auto reflejo e irreflexivo que propiamente informativo. Merlín, conocían muy bien de qué pasta estaban hechos los nervios de su madre.

—Significa que incluso puedo llegar a ser más inteligente que Rose? —al final no iba a ser tan horrible tener a esa dislexia de amiga contra su hermana.

—¡Mamá! —Ahora sí que la televisión había perdido todo sentido e interés para Rose. La chica tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, gemebundos por la conmoción. Hugo y Ron soltaron una queda risita al ver su expresión espantada.

—El problema es que les cuesta mucho aprender a leer —continuó Hermione, impávida por primera vez ante los constantes piques de sus hijos—. Y ya sabéis que toda inteligencia comienza con la lectura.

—¿Y por qué les cuesta? —se interesó Rose. Era evidente que trataba de distraer el regocijo de su hermano.

—Pues porque debido a esa configuración poco común de su cerebro, tienen dificultades para discriminar sonidos y para asociarlos a sus respectivas representaciones gráficas, lo que les hace el aprendizaje algo más tedioso y más difícil de lo que le puede resultar a un niño que no tiene esa particularidad.

Dislexia o no, lo cierto era que Hugo sólo había entendido poco más que palabras sueltas de la diatriba de su madre. Junto a él, reclinada contra el reposabrazos del sillón, el labio inferior sometido a pequeños mordiscos reflexivos, Rose parecía estar en su misma situación de dilucidar el significado de diagnóstica frase.

—Nueve años, Hermione —recordó entonces con suavidad su padre; se inclinó por encima del hombro de Hermione y le cerró el libro—. Tiene nueve años. Haz el favor de explicárselo acorde a su edad. Lo que tu madre quiere decir —se volvió hacia el expectante Hugo—, es que con tu debida paciencia y el buen hacer de los profesores, puedes llegar a ser lo que quieres ser. Incluso —sonrió con picardía—, un Inefable del Ministerio.

—¿Podré ir a Hogwarts? —la excitación dominaba la voz del chico. Pero entonces se refrenó así mismo. Acababa de recordar algo dicho por el doctor Stohl—. ¿Y cómo ir y conseguir aprobar? Si a veces no puedo señalar que la varita mágica es eso, una varita mágica.

—¡Pues claro que podrás ir a Hogwarts! —Su madre cerró el libro de golpe y le dedicó una mirada que sus hijos habían aprendido a temer cada vez que se sabían descubiertos de alguna trastada—. Lo más invariable de la dislexia es, precisamente, su variabilidad. Y sí, puede que algún día exhibas varios comportamientos típicos y al día siguiente otros diferentes, pero, Merlín, Hugo. Eso no significa que no puedas estudiar magia ni llegar a trabajar profesionalmente en el mundo mágico.

Su madre le miró con amor, como si repentinamente quisiera cogerle en brazos y abrazarle con fuerza. Hugo se acercó con disimulo a su hermana. Si iba a recibir un abrazo de esos asfixiantes, mejor compartir con ella el entusiasmo de su madre. No iba a mentirse así mismo y no admitir que sí le apetecía recibir uno de aquellos; era reconfortante, cómodo, genial. Pero, en fin, había ciertas posturas que mantener, más cuando al lado había una hermana que se empeñaba en llamarle mimoso. Tal vez si se acercaba mucho a Rose a ella también le llegaría su momento deliciosamente bochornoso. Sin embargo, por suerte –o bueno, quizás no tanto- el apretujón contra el cálido pecho de su madre no llegó.

—Es cuestión de paciencia, Hughy; de eso no te preocupes. —Su padre se levantó; se estiró y luego volvió a pasarse la mano por su rojiza mata de pelo—. Por el momento, sí que puedes hacer una cosa...

—¿Dejarme ver tranquila la televisión? —se esperanzó Rose, una vez se hubo restaurado la confianza del chico, y había quedado bastante claro que Hugo no era ningún disfuncional; y bueno, sí, una vez que también quedó claro que sus nudillos tenían prohibido chocar los cinco contra la cabeza de su hermano y sus absurdas ideas.

—¿O venir aquí y sentarse en el regazo de mamá? —inquirió su madre con una mueca ambigua en los labios. Hugo tembló. Se acercó más a Rose, por si acaso.

—No —los azules ojos de su padre brillaban con risueña resolución como cada vez que decidía ponerse al mando. O, como Rose solía decir, como esas pocas veces en que decidía hacer el papel de mamá—. Tienes que cumplir con tus deberes de clase. Pero, tranquilo. Esta vez será más ameno y divertido porque… Bueno… Tu madre y yo te ayudaremos.

Tres pares de ojos fueron a parar sobre él, asombrados. Su madre miraba a su padre con gratitud, aquiescencia y orgullo. Hugo no sabía qué podría estar pasando por la mente de ella, o por la de Rose. Pero si sus ojos no podían evitar ponerse redondos, era por algo. Que su madre husmeara por encima de su hombro en sus deberes de clase era habitual, ya casi familiar. Pero que en eso se apuntase a inspeccionar también su padre era algo increíble. Vamos, era casi como decir que su madre ya dominaba las técnicas de quidditch.

El chico pensó, no obstante, que al menos junto a la ayuda de su padre ya tenía garantizado el aprendizaje. Porque… Bueno… Todo lo que hacía su padre era divertido, ¿verdad? Y todo el mundo sabía que la diversión no era más que otra antesala de una buena lección. Porque todo el mundo sabía que los Weasley podían ser muchas cosas: comilones; numerosos; pelirrojos. Pero, indiscutiblemente, eran por encima de todo, unos buenos padres.

··.

Y diez años más tarde de aquella escena, tras utilizar incansablemente las manos como su principal herramienta de aprendizaje, tras recurrir a los experimentos y a las demostraciones visuales, el "disfuncional cerebro" de Hugo Weasley se encontraba a dos horas de su primera visita lucrativa en el departamento de Misterio, tan sólo a dos horas de conseguir su placa de Nuevo Inefable del Ministerio de Magia de Londres.

**-…-…-**

**NT:**

**Todos los problemas de Hugo, la coja respuesta del sanador, las explicaciones de Hermione y el remedio de Ron, son síntomas, remedios poco modernos, antiguas teorías, y recursos propiamente de la dislexia. Nada está inventado. (En verdad que antiguamente se llenaba de medicamentos a los disléxicos. Y hoy en día la hipótesis mejor valorizada es la incuestionable ayuda de los padres en las tareas escolares y la adaptación de los profesores a la hora de impartir su material académico acorde con las necesidades de los niños que lo sufren).**

**Como dato curioso, decir que Daniel Radcliffe, alias nuestro querido Harry Potter en la mala versión de Yates y compañía, padece una leve dispraxia que, al igual que la disgrafía, la discalculia y la dislexia, es una discrepancia entre el potencial de aprendizaje y el nivel de rendimiento de la persona que lo tiene.**

**En fin ¿Reviews? Aunque sea para rebatirme las ideas. **


End file.
